New secrets
by NeerFangs
Summary: Set after BD, and during Harry's first year. Nessie is invited to attend Hogwarts, but she will soon come to find that her attendance is compulsory, and the safety of those she loves depends on it. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome!
1. The letter

**Chapter one – The letter**

It was hot. Renesmee or Nessie as she was known to her close friends and family lay sprawled across the bed, the fan placed precariously on her bedside table. She was wearing one of Jake's old, brown t-shirts, and some cream shorts. The woody smell was comforting to her; it brought back memories, both recent and new. The book she was reading was beginning to send her to sleep, and she could feel her eyes closing. She wished her mum would come in and give her a soothing, cool hug. Then there wouldn't really be any need for the whirring fan, but her parents had gone to their own special place they called the meadow. She didn't mind, she understood that they needed their alone time, and she was happy to oblige. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the front door being wrenched shut, burning curiosity shot through her; no one she knew would be that noisy.

She ran downstairs as fast as she could, but when she opened the front door, all was peaceful, serene even. It was as she turned away with a confused expression on her face, that she glanced down and saw it. It was a letter, the bewilderment grew more pronounced, who on earth would send them a letter? Her hands trembling slightly, with a kind of nervous excitement she picked it up, it was an very expensive looking envelope, it seemed suspiciously like the parchment her granddad Carlisle's old letters were made from. In perfect, delicate handwriting was her full name Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and her address was inscribed underneath. She was frowning now, a letter was strange enough, but a letter addressed to her?

She stepped back into the house and shut the door, sitting down at the dining table to fully examine this rarity. It felt cool and smooth beneath her hands; turning it over she saw that it was sealed. The kind of seal you'd find on letters addressed to members of the royal family, the wax was red and embedded in the middle was an important looking H. Shaking her head, she tore the envelope open, and pulled out the letter which appeared to be made from the same material as the envelope. Opening it she saw the same immaculate script as on the front, and as she began to read, her bewildered expression turned to utter disbelief.

_**Dear, Miss. Cullen,**_

_**We hope that this letter finds you both in good health, and the greatest of spirits. You have been selected to attend the prestigious establishment that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you come from a muggle (non-magic) family, we would like to take a moment to explain to you what this means. **_

At this point Nessie lifted an eyebrow as if to say "if only you knew about my family, non-magic my foot!"

_**You have exhibited behaviours which are unexplainable, impossible even in the eyes of the muggle world. We are sure you have often wondered why, and have come to no rational conclusion. The answer is a simple one, but one that can often seem difficult to believe. The long and short of it is that you are a witch Miss. Cullen. At our institution we wish to hone your abilities and cultivate your talents, in a nurturing environment. We hope to see you on the first of September. The Hogwarts Express leaves from platform nine and three quarters, at exactly 11.00 am, so lateness under any circumstances is unacceptable. A list of all the items first years will need has been enclosed with this letter. Also you must come to an interview beforehand, but there will be further information regarding that once you have confirmed that you will be attending. Conformation must be given through a letter bearing your parents signatures; the letter is to then be attached to the Hogwarts owl. **_

_**Hoping to see you soon,**_

_**Professor McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress) **_

Nessie slowly set the letter down, and her face broke into a wide grin, the lengths Jake would go to fool her were truly astounding. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? "That boy has the mind of a genius" she thought out loud. I mean come on; she'd even told him about the "unexplainable" events mentioned in the letter. Like when Uncle Emmett kept on teasing her about never being able to beat him in any kind of staring contest, and she'd gotten really angry and thought "flaming vampire" and then his hair had turned flaming red. It was only afterwards did dad tell her that full vampires didn't need to blink, and because she was a half vampire she needed to blink more times, she had been six at the time.

Jake had laughed really hard at that one, because Uncle Emmett had freaked out, and was almost ready to resort to dye, when it magically changed back. Come to think of it, no one had ever really found an explanation for why that had happened. Don't be silly Nessie she told herself, you can't be half vampire, half human, and then a witch on top. It was a ludicrous idea. Besides didn't witches have pointy hats, moles and broomsticks? Then again weren't vampires supposed to be sickly pale, and melt in the sun? No, no, no, this is definitely Jake's idea of a funny joke. How on earth would some random school know that she was eleven, when in human years she was three and a half? Sure she looked eleven, but it's not as if they'd seen her. This in Nessie's mind was valid proof that this was a hoax, she would go to Jake's house right this instant, and confront him. How dare he play such a cruel joke on her, what if she'd believed all this nonsense about Hogwish?

She scribbled a note to her parents telling them that she'd gone to Jake's; they wouldn't worry because it's not as if a human could harm a hair on her head. As for the other vampire's they wouldn't touch her, she may be half human but they'd never hunt someone that was partly their own. And as for the wolves… well they'd do everything in their power to protect the hair on her head. She walked out into the scorching heat, only to be greeted by a pair of wise yellow eyes. The owl was perched on their wall, staring at her expectantly. She shook her head, and wondered where Jake had got an owl from. The sun was burning into her, and she felt tiny beads of sweat trickling down her skin as she ran. Flashes of lush green swept past her, and then before she knew it she was standing in front of the red house that she loved. She knocked once.

Jake opened the door and grinned at her, whilst she stood expressionless. Poor Jake's grin slid of his face, and he stood puzzled by her coldness, normally she was always so happy to see him. "What's wrong Nessie?" he ventured.

Nessie wasn't having any of it "Jacob Black, what if I'd believed your little joke? What if I'd been the happiest girl in the world that I'd been chosen? How upset would that have made me?" Jake just shook his head slowly, wondering if this was what puberty did to girls.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come in or you're going to get burnt alive. And for the record I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Jake stood aside, to give Nessie way, but she stayed put.

"This is what I'm talking about Jake" she shoved the envelope into his hand. Jake looking dazed, carefully took the letter out, and began to read, ignoring Nessie's glare. Suddenly he burst into laughter, and then looked up from the letter to see if Nessie was being serious.

"What kind of a name is Hog-" he looked down at the letter and finished with "warts?" Nessie was fuming, but as Jake continued to read the letter his amused expression turned to shock, and then awe. Nessie was starting to wonder now, because Jake was not this good an actor.

"Where did you get the owl from Jake" Jake laughed.

"Nessie will you please shut-up with your freaky questions." Then thoughtfully he added "although this letter does say to reply by owl, where did you see it?"

"Outside my house, Jake seriously do you have nothing to do with this?" she tried one last time.

Solemnly, Jake said "cross my heart and hope to die, now will you please come in?" Nessie stumbled into the house in a dream-like state; her mind in the matter of seconds had gone into complete overdrive.


	2. The visit

**I would just like to take a moment to thank Sweetie7smiled and hermiony for reviewing. It really compelled me to carry on, and I sincerely hope that it lives up to both of your expectations! Please review as it really does spur me on. x**

**Chapter two – the visit**

Nessie collapsed onto the sofa, and attempted to make sense of the sudden turn her life had taken. Being told that you are a witch is not easily digestible news, even for someone as "supernatural" as Nessie, but the truth was that she did not feel supernatural in the least, instead she felt completely natural being a half vampire. It was all she'd known, and being like this was regularity to her, she wouldn't have it any other way. This whole witch thing on the other hand was something totally unfamiliar and new to her, something completely alien. Jake who had been watching her noiselessly, in order to give her some time to think could not be silent any longer.

"This is great Nessie! You get to go to a cool magic school, instead of boring regular school!" his eyes were brimming with genuine excitement, Jake welcomed anything that benefited Nessie, even if it was at the expense of his own wellbeing. He ignored the searing pain in his chest that foreshadowed the heartbreak, and the hurt he would soon have to endure as a result of her departure.

"What do you mean by "you get to go" Jake?" Nessie said, real terror saturating her voice. Jake looked at her as if he'd misheard.

"Well" he looked down at the letter "it says Miss. Cullen, and unless I've suddenly contracted amnesia, and am now talking to my hand, that would be you." He smiled; she was obviously stunned from the shock of the letter.

"No" she said fiercely "you're coming with me Jacob Black, I am not going to some school millions of miles away without my best friend." Jake looked baffled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't be ridiculous, I can't come with you. I look like I'm a grown man, and besides I can't do magic, which would make it slightly difficult for me to be accepted into a magic school." Nessie shook her head obstinately.

"At this interview, I'll tell professor Dumble-thing that if they want me to go to their school they'll have to let you come. Besides earth to you Jake these are witches and wizards, I'm sure they'll know billions of spells to make you look younger. As for you not being able to do magic" she paused and thought "well you'll just have to pretend won't you?" Jake couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, but if this professor what's-his-face says no, then you'll have to go by yourself Nessie" Jake said firmly.

"Sure, sure" Nessie muttered sarcastically "when dad turns into a wolf."

"I heard that" He fought a smile. "It's for the best Nessie, this is a fantastic opportunity" he said gently, and then sighed. Nessie had a familiarly stubborn look on her face, it was the same as Bella's, and it said "there is no way I'm backing down." Deep down Jake wished he could go with her, but he also knew that it was impossible, and that this really was in her best interest. He let it go for now.

"Come on then, don't you want to share the news with mummy and daddy?" he grinned "want a piggy-back?"

"Duh! You don't expect me to walk do you?" Nessie beamed at him. She climbed on to the sofa, and then onto his back. Winding her arms tightly around his neck, she buried her face into his soft, thick hair that smelt refreshingly of the forest. He strode to the door and opened it, and as soon as he was outside he began to run. Nessie's grip tightened just as he phased, and she smiled as she felt the warm breeze rushing through her hair. The world flashed past in a whirlwind of greens and browns, that merged like watercolour paints into one another. She had an odd premonition that this is what her life was to become, her two worlds fused inextricably together.

Nessie jumped gracefully off Jake's back, and they were both greeted by the same gray owl from the morning, its amber eyes flickering between them. It continued to look expectant, but by this point also a little irritated, as if to ask "are two signatures really that much to ask?"

"Wow" Jake said looking away "it's quite impressive, but just a little creepy."

"I think it's cute" Nessie said "it has the most beautiful eyes." She smiled up at Jake, who ruffled her hair.

"Come on kiddo, I bet Edward has already read our minds, and is dying to hear the whole story again in the form of actual words." Nessie nodded, and they both walked briskly to the door. Jake raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door swung open to reveal a rather agitated looking Edward.

"Come in, come in" he said quietly, his golden eyes alive with alertness. Something was not right, both Jake and Nessie looked at each other and shrugged. As soon as they walked into the house they were surrounded by a babble of voices, Nessie looked up inquisitively at her father, who indicated that she and Jake should go into the living room. All of the Cullen's turned to look at Nessie and Jake as they walked in, and all of them with the exception of Emmett looked just as troubled as Edward. Emmett just looked plain angry. The most peculiar sight in the room however was the man in the bathrobe; who sat with his hands in his lap, looking completely calm as he murmured a tune. He had a flowing, white beard, and wore half-moon spectacles.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jake said slowly. The man stopped humming, and looked up, a wide grin crinkling his already lined face. He stood up, quicker than a man half his age, and came to stand in front of Jake and Nessie who were looking somewhat shell-shocked.

The man held out a very creased hand, and said "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Renesmee shook his hand, and nodded politely; whilst Jake smiled as Dumbledore firmly grasped his hand.

"Please do sit down" the headmaster motioned to an empty sofa, Nessie suddenly felt like a stranger in her own home, as she and Jake stumbled into the seat. Bella and Edward, who were both standing by the door, had identical looks of worry on their faces. "Well first and foremost" began Dumbledore, all of the eyes in the room turned towards him, but he was addressing Nessie alone "I would like to apologise for the owl. You see I had already planned to come and visit you this morning, in order to discuss your extraordinary circumstances. Unfortunately something highly urgent came up, and in order to forewarn you of my arrival I had Professor McGonagall send in a generic letter. How do you feel about being a witch by the way?" Nessie was totally confused at this point, and wanted to know exactly why her entire family was present in her house, rather than answer silly questions, but she answered anyway because this was her future head after all.

"I feel like it's going to take me some time to come to terms with it all, I mean it is really exciting and everything, but its just such a big change." She said completely honestly. He nodded sagely, and his electric blue eyes seemed very content with this.

"It's perfectly normal to feel this way, but what would you say scares you the most?" It was as if he'd read Nessie's mind, because she had just been about to plead that Jake be allowed to go with her. She stared at the wall, terrified that this kind, old man would refuse her request "Well it's just really scary to leave everyone behind, especially Jake" she turned to look straight into his blue eyes and said "is there no way at all that he could come?" Dumbledore smiled widely.

"It so happens that he can come" Nessie's heart seemed to physically lighten with happiness.

"How?" Jake blurted out next to her, there was no way this man was going to instil false hope in Nessie's mind. Professor Dumbledore smiled, and extracted a small bottle filled with purple liquid from out of his robes. He surveyed both Jake and Nessie intently.

"I would like to ask both of your permissions so that I may speak for quite a length of time uninterrupted, as this would be the quickest way to fill you in. Renesmee you're grandparents, parents, aunts and uncles have already heard this before, and they may wish to do something else whilst I repeat myself or of course they could listen again." All of the Cullen's stayed exactly as they were. "This could be a lot to take in, but I must proceed. Is that fine with you both?" Jake and Nessie both looked apprehensive but nodded all the same.

"Very well then" he opened the bottle and drank all of the purple liquid "that's just so that I can talk at length without hurting my poor old throat. Well I suppose the first thing you're going to have to know about is Lord Voldermort, best to get the nastiest information out of the way." Jake surpressed a grin, was a man that called himself Voldermort seriously supposed to be scary? He is the darkest wizard of our time…" Jake zoned out whilst this man gave Voldy's history, he didn't really want to know, what relevance did some crackpot bad seed wizard have with anything? Besides he could so easily kill this guy.

"He attempted to murder Harry but the spell backfired, and he was reduced to a shadow of his former self. But now he's back, and we believe he's after Harry." Jake who had zoned in for this last sentence glanced at Nessie who looked spellbound by this story, damn thought Jake I missed something interesting didn't I? "That's not all he's after though" Dumbledore paused" he's after you, and your family too Renesmee. We don't know why as of yet, but one of our informants who acts as Voldermort's follower, overheard him telling someone else that he "needs the Cullen's if he is to win this war" and so it is best if you were to all come to Hogwarts where you can be properly protected." Jake had had enough.

"Hold on – I'm sorry I know you said don't interrupt but I had to. Why can't we just go up to old Voldy's lair and kill him? I know you think we're in grave danger and stuff, but trust me we can take him. Besides" Jake growled "anyone that wants to hurt Nessie needs to be very afraid of what I will do to them."

"Thank-you" roared Emmett, that's what I've been trying to say for the past goodness only knows how long!"

"I do apologise" Dumbledore said calmly "but you can not "take him" because you underestimate the powers of Lord Voldermort. I trust you all know Jane of the Volturi" every head in the room swivelled towards Dumbledore "well she crossed Voldermort's path just once, and then nobody heard from her again." Bella gasped, and Edward looked tormented.

"Alice didn't you see Jane getting killed?" Rosalie said looking genuinely scared for the first time that evening; she had seen the sheer horror on Alice's face when she had had that vision.

"I-I-I…" Alice was lost for words, and looked like she was going to cry "that was Lord Voldermort? He killed her?" she blurted out. Dumbledore sighed and nodded sadly. In that moment, and in the silence that had engulfed the room, everyone suddenly realised that this was deathly serious. Nessie shivered, and Jake wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't mean to scare you Renesmee, you'll be safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else in the world. I promise" Nessie nodded, and Jake smiled gratefully at Dumbledore.

"So what exactly do we do know?" Edward said, his angel's voice marred by pain, he would do anything to protect those he loved.

"Well" said Dumbledore "I have a plan. Clearly neither of you, apart from Renesmee look eleven, but this can be easily remedied with a simple ageing potion. A slightly trickier problem is the fact that neither of you, again with the exception of Renesmee, can do magic. There are people in our magical community that are known as squibs, in other words people who are born into a magical family but can do no magic. We could say that we are taking up the initiative to integrate squibs into the school, so that they are not ostracised from the magical community in the future. So you could all pretend to be squibs, this would then explain why none of you can do magic, and instead of lessons that involve magic you will go to more muggle (non-magic) oriented ones." He turned to Carlisle and Esme "and if you both wouldn't mind, you could be our non-magic professors." They smiled at thought of being teachers.

"How does this sound to everyone?" The Cullen's and Jake generally nodded in agreement. Nessie could not believe how much her life had changed in the space of a day, and was immensely relieved that at least they would all still be together. "Well that's settled then" said Dumbledore standing up. "Oh, just one more thing, he pulled a stick from out of his bathrobe and waved it in the air. Multiple sheets of paper came zooming towards them and two landed on each persons lap. "One is a map to Diagon Alley, whilst the other is a list of the items first years will need. I would have had Hagrid show you the way, but he's taking Harry so I trust you'll all be fine finding your way there." Everyone nodded, how hard could it be? "Well then, farewell until school starts. Don't be late, and no troublesome behaviour will be tolerated." he said smiling at Emmett who pretended to draw a halo around his head. Then just like that he vanished into thin air.


	3. The changing world

**I just want to thank Hermiony, pepsicola56, Serpant9, .245xX, Naydra, HarryBellaHermione, Angelsrm and Brit 232 for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys, this one's for you, and I really hope you like it! Please review x **

**Chapter three – the changing world**

"I trust you'll all be fine finding your way there, says the crazy man in the bathrobe" Emmett growled loudly as they walked past the same shop for what had to be the seventh time that day "well we've found our way just fine haven't we?" They had all drunk the ageing potion, and had some stored away in their pockets for later. It seemed that looking eleven was undoubtedly taking its toll on Emmett, who was getting tetchier by the second.

"Emmett, will you just be quiet and stop moaning for five minutes" Edward said sighing and gritting his teeth, whilst he looked down at the map again. They had reached London without any problems; the difficulty was locating a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Only this seemingly simplistic task had turned into an almighty quest because the pub happened to be ridiculously elusive. Edward's eyes darted upwards from the map, and he came to a sudden standstill, because he had just heard someone say the word "Hogwarts" in their mind. The boy was directly in front of them, and all Edward could see of him was a shock of untidy, black hair, and a thin stature. However, it was the man smiling down at this boy that caused Edward concern, owing to the simple fact that he was almost triple Emmet's size. To put it plainly; he was ginormous. Edward quickly read his mind, and learnt that this was the very same Hagrid, and Harry Potter whom Dumbledore had been talking about. Edward's lips barely moved, and he hardly made a sound as he told Nessie what to do, she and the others all heard Edward loud and clear.

She slowly approached Hagrid and said "Excuse me please" the huge man turned around slowly, the lines on his face contorted defensively. But as his eyes came to rest on Nessie's face, his features automatically softened and all hostility evaporated with a glance. "I was just wondering if you could direct us to the Leaky Cauldron? We're all first years, well apart from our parents who are going to be teaching Muggle Studies" Nessie said gesturing at her grandparents.

Harry Potter stood next to Hagrid bewildered as to how someone could be as beautiful as the girl that stood before him, and came to the quick-witted and unerving conclusion that she must be something more than a girl. Hagrid smiled down at Nessie "well, I'd be more 'n happy ter show yeh're the way. Are yeh the Cullen's by any chance?" Nessie looked startled, but then decided honesty was the best policy and nodded. Hagrid raised his eyebrows "yes, Dumbledore's tol' me all abou' you, well welcome to the wizardin' world, I'm sure yer all gonna love it. It's wha' I've been tellin' young Harry here." Nessie turned and smiled at the boy with the messy hair, and round glasses, he grinned back awkwardly. Meanwhile, Hagrid raised a gigantic hand and gestured for the Cullen's and Jake who were all listening intently co come over.

They all bustled forwards, and when all the introductions and formalities came to an end, they all followed Hagrid to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a dark and warm place, Nessie smiled up at Jake as they walked in; her eyes were brimming with excitement. He beamed back at her, he was happy to see her in such high spirits, but he was also excited himself. They were entering a new world. After a slightly weird episode, where everyone crowded around Harry like he was some rare specimen in a museum, they finally got to a brick wall. That was when Hagrid pulled out the umbrella.

"No offense" said Jake, but his tone suggested that offense was inevitable "but why are we all facing a brick wall? And why are you pointing some tattered umbrella at it?" You see tact was never Jake's forte, but thankfully it wasn't Hagrid's either so he wasn't affronted by Jake's bluntness. Rather than reply he chose to show Jake.

He began to tap certain bricks whilst Jake rolled his eyes, but then as the bricks began to miraculously fall, Jake's mouth formed an O of utter astonishment. That was only the beginning, as the magical world had much bigger surprises in store for them all. As they went through Diagon Alley ticking off items they needed, none of them could believe how amazing this world was. After withdrawing Harry's money, and converting the Cullen's' and Jake's cash for gold, they made their way to Olivander's.

He was an old man, who surveyed them all like some sort of X-Ray machine. "Well, well" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper "if it isn't Harry Potter, the Cullen's and Jake – the trio is finally complete." Neither of them dared asked this man how he knew who they were, or even what he meant by the trio. Instead they all just smiled politely; even Emmett seemed humbled in this man's very presence. "Right well lets get you all sorted then" Olivander said, suddenly switching to a normal volume. After much testing, and damaging of the wizened man's shop, each person held a wand in their hands. Nessie's was Vine, nine and a quarter inches, unicorn mane, she would never forget the rush of content that consumed her when she first held it. Hagrid stood watching over them all, like a proud parent, and wiped a tear from his eye with his dirty sleeve. "Farewell, young warriors" were Olivander's parting worlds, and for some reason they created a knot of fear in Bella's stomach, she glanced nervously at Edward.

"Well" this is where I leave yer I'm afraid" Hagrid said "I'll see yer all at school." They all wished him a safe journey, and then they parted ways, only to be faced by another brick wall. This time however, there was no umbrella wielding Hagrid.

"So" said Emmett looking around "all we've got to do to get to the other side is slam face first into a brick wall? Should be a piece of cake… well for us anyway, he looked at Harry who shrugged as if it was no big deal, but his face had turned a slightly greenish hue. His mind had also gone into overdrive about what Emmett had meant by it being easy for them, as if slamming into a real brick wall wouldn't actually affect these beings.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" said Nessie, placing a hand on his shoulder, Harry blushed at this.

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said nodding reassuringly.

"Okay" said Jake "I'll go first" he ran with his trolley, and rammed into the wall, only to be swallowed up by it. One by one they all went through, even Harry who was shaking like a leaf didn't have any trouble getting to the other side. That was when all of their jaws dropped, the Hogwarts Express was magnificent. It was the most beautiful train any of them had ever seen, and that was saying something because even Carlisle, after his two hundred and thirty four years of living was blown away. They all jostled on to it, and Nessie felt that the journey was truly beginning here. They were going to meet their destiny, in a completely new world, and despite the looming threat she couldn't help but feel thrilled.


	4. The daunting task

**I just want to thank Moon Sea Star, Vicki 219, .245xX, Serpent91, Angelsrm and Brit232 for reviewing; it means so much to me that you like it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter four – the daunting task**

It had been an hour and a half since they had boarded the Hogwarts Express, and they had split up into separate compartments. Harry had decided to stick with Jake and Nessie, but was now beginning to regret this decision. Nessie was fast asleep, with her head resting on Jake's chest, and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Jake was staring out of the window, the colours of the scenery flickered past but he didn't see any of it. Nessie was subconsciously showing Jake her dream. It was a beautiful place, the grass was swaying gently in the breeze, and the flowers were so bright they seemed to glow. The most enchanting feature of this transcendent place was the waterfall; it was powerful and magnificent, the water cascaded down with a voice of its own. She sat in the middle of the grass watching the waterfall, awe-inspired by its splendour. Jake closed his eyes, he adored Nessie's mind.

Harry, who was sitting opposite them and growing more uncomfortable by the second, felt he had to say something. "So" he whispered to Jake, whose eyes snapped open, as if he'd just slammed into reality from the middle of a dream. "Are you guys from London too?" Although Harry knew they clearly weren't from their accents, he wanted to know where they were from, but directly asking seemed rude to him. Jake smiled.

"No, we're from the states - a little town called Forks."

"Oh" before Harry could elaborate, the door of the compartment swung open to reveal a boy with fiery red hair.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasely" he said quietly, not wanting to wake Nessie. "D'you mind if I come in, it's just that I was with my brothers - Fred and George, but then they went off to temporarily blind the driver. And I was by myself so I thought…"

"Sure, of course, come and sit down" said Harry sounding relieved beyond comprehension, finally someone else aside from those two. They seemed pleasant enough, but it was the way they acted around each other, like they had a whole separate world just for them. They were all like that, their whole "family" seemed to be paired up, and Harry knew there was something more to them. "I'm Harry Potter" Ron's eyes widened.

"Wow, like as in _the_ Harry Potter" he said sounding a little dazed, Harry nodded embarrassedly. Ron turned to the boy and girl opposite and grinned, the boy nodded back in return. Nessie started to stir, and slowly opened her eyes; she stretched whilst Jake lifted his arms from her. Jake turned to Ron.

"Your brothers are trying to make us crash? I must introduce them to Emmett; somehow I think they'd really get along." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Is this Emmett a bit of a practical joker too?" Jake and Nessie looked at each other and laughed.

"You could say that, I'm Nessie by the way; sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasely" he held out a hand, which Nessie politely shook. "Hey" he said suddenly "I know what you are." Jake growled, Nessie's eyes widened in horror, and Harry looked up expectantly. Ron was taken aback by this unexpected response.

"Urm" said Ron, not sure whether to voice his opinion now, because that boy looked like he could do a lot of damage.

"Go on" Jake said slowly. "What is she?"

"Er…erm… well you know I was just thinking that you don't really look like a typical human… in a nice way, I mean because you're really beautiful." Jake's eyes narrowed; there was no way this boy was going to mess it all up now. "So you know, I thought you might be a v…" Jake started huffing in a way that reminded Ron of the big bad wolf, and he aptly felt like one of the little piggies. He sighed; he knew he had no choice but to continue "I thought you might be a veela." Nessie sat back and shut her eyes, relief etched on every line. Jake's entire body relaxed, and he exhaled a deep sigh.

Nessie made a bid to act normal as if nothing untoward had just passed between them and said "What's a veela?"

"They're like these inhumanly attractive girls, who kind of charm people" Ron had gone bright red. Nessie smiled.

"Well thanks, but sorry I am just your "typical human" both my parents are both muggles." (The last bit wasn't really a lie; well they weren't wizards at any rate and as for the first bit, well a little white lie never hurt anyone.)

"Anytime" Ron said awkwardly "both my parents are wizards, so you know I've really grown up with it all." He paused before continuing "urm it was really great talking, but I think I'm going to go and see how Fred and George got on." He said all of this hurriedly. Ron was more than a little freaked out by the way these two eleven year olds were behaving, and had never seen anything quite like it. Jake nodded at Ron in typical Jake-like fashion, and Nessie waved.

"Er, I think I'll join you if that's okay?" Harry said keenly jumping out of his seat, and following Ron. Nessie sighed as she watched them leave.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jake instantly turned to her.

"It's just that, we're never going to be able to fit in, everyone thinks we're weirdoes. I mean did you see their reactions?"

Jake rolled his eyes "that's only because they both had a crush on you." Nessie's cheeks glowed crimson.

"They did not. How do you know? Besides that's totally weird, why would they have a crush on me?" Her words got progressively faster as she said this. Jake smiled at her.

"Because you're "inhumanly beautiful." Which part of that is weird? And I know because it was obvious from how flustered they were both getting." Jake grinned; he loved teasing Nessie, who was getting redder by the second.

"Jacob Black" she said seriously "shut-up, besides crushes and boys are lame." Jake pretended to look hurt.

"Oh so now I'm lame am I?"

"No, because you don't have a crush on me, and you're also not a boy." Jake looked shocked.

"Now, I know my hair grows quick, and at the moment it's quite long, but that does not make me a girl." Nessie smiled.

"You know what I mean" but as she looked at Jake's eleven year old self, Nessie began to doubt her words. The ageing potion had taken him way back to his pre-wolf days, and he genuinely looked like any other eleven year old boy. At least size wise he did, he certainly wasn't generic or nondescript. She shook her head to try and rid herself of these confusing thoughts. "Hey, I'm just going to go to the ladies." Jake blocked his ears as if she'd just said something insanely rude, and brushed her away. She laughed at him, as she swung open the compartment door.

There was a sign which said "toilets" at the end of the corridor carpeted in crimson velvet, however as she approached, there was no distinction between male and female toilets, there was just a toilet. As she wondered what to do, the sign changed to read "ladies toilets" and she couldn't help but be amazed at this. Walking in she found a lush room, which had light pink wallpaper, and sinks with vivid floral patterns that swayed as if there were a breeze. A toilet was at the far end, and Nessie wondered if it would be made of solid gold. It was actually diamond.

As Nessie walked out she had only one thought on her mind: how would they adapt to this completely new environment? The last thing on her mind at the moment was Voldermort; Emmet had convinced that there was nothing to be worried about, and that Jane had been losing her touch anyway. Suddenly Nessie started to feel faint, and the walls of the corridor began to close in on her, then there was nothing but thick, viscous blackness. After what felt like an eternity the darkness began to trickle away, and as Nessie opened her eyes, she was staring up at a vast ornate ceiling. Slowly she got up, and found that she was in a huge, plush room, the kind that would belong to someone like the Queen of England. Nessie screamed. She was scared, didn't know what the hell had happened, and wanted Jake. The tall walls seemed to vibrate, and a hollow echo proceeded.

It was then that Nessie saw the glorious emerald throne, which shone at the end of this room with a light of its own. There was a female seated on the throne, wearing a yellow silk dress, which flowed over her body as though it were made of liquid. She was at present smiling at Nessie, but her eyes (which were a shade darker than her dress) seemed shrewd and calculating, although they were not unkind. She pointed a finger at Nessie, who found herself being unwillingly drifted towards this woman, and fought the urge to scream again.

Nessie was now close enough to see that this was no woman, but instead an ethereal being of some sort. This being put her hands on her lap, and spoke to the now shaking Nessie. "Renesmee" she had a quiet voice, but one that cut through the air "you know nothing of your duty do you?" Nessie shook her head.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" The being sighed.

"You are in the Other World."

"What do you mean, I'm dead?" Terror saturated each syllable. Nessie had a vivid vision of her parents, and of their unspeakable sorrow. Then there was Jake.

"No, you are here temporarily; I shall soon send you back. You are far too important; and we would not allow you to be killed so easily. I am Fate, the other powers and I have decided that you would be the best person for the task." The fear Nessie felt now, grew ever more pronounced as Fate told her what she must do, and the enormity of the consequences if she were to fail. With a snap of Fate's fingers, Nessie opened her eyes, and saw her dad leaning over her, the gold in his eyes churning with absolute horror. They reflected Nessie's own emotions back at her. How was she going to succeed?


End file.
